


【兄弟年下（二）】《逃逸》

by lizibashike



Category: Uncategorized Fandoms - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-30
Updated: 2019-04-30
Packaged: 2020-02-10 05:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18653893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lizibashike/pseuds/lizibashike





	【兄弟年下（二）】《逃逸》

顾星楼（攻）X顾洵安（受）

 

 

全身赤裸的美人躺在床上颤抖着，雪白的肌肤透出情欲的微红。双手被一根红绳缚住，白嫩的臀肉中间有着一条毛茸茸的狐狸尾巴，仿佛也在随着主人的颤动而轻耸。

 

床边，高挑漂亮如被上帝钟爱的青年静静地看着他，眸中似有风暴攒动。

 

“呜——”

 

顾洵安被这狐狸尾巴逼得快疯了，只能徒劳地耸动着腰，希望把它晃出去。然而这除了让他更煎熬以外，并没有别的效果。

 

“哥哥胆子很大。”顾星楼慢吞吞地摆弄着手里的遥控器，“是我太纵容哥哥了吗？”

 

“纵容到哥哥甚至敢妄图逃跑……”他恶意的笑着，“哥哥太天真了。”

 

……天真得可笑。

 

时间退回到一天前。

 

“这样真的能成功？”顾洵安有些犹疑，“我担心……”

 

不是他优柔寡断，实在是顾星楼的手段太恐怖了……他刚刚才从外边得到消息——顾老爷子居然在顾星楼十八岁的时候就开始移权给他了！

 

他居然还给他装小白花！

 

这样的演技和心性，再加上他的种种手段，顾洵安毫不怀疑——如果逃跑失败，他肯定会被顾星楼弄死。

 

……日死也是弄死的一种方式。

 

得到了确切的回答，他总算放了些心。电话那边的人是他十分得力的助手，也深得他信任。如果他说可行，那应该就差不多了。

 

“那行，等我把……我弟送回美国……到时候再说吧。”

 

他自然不可能有脸面出去对别人说自己被亲弟弟上了的事。只是说顾星楼任性不愿意回美国，他出国办事顺便也去找顾老爷子劝劝他。

 

挂了电话，顾洵安深吸一口气，握着手机走进了商务舱。

 

虽然说出来很惭愧，但他真的不太敢订头等舱的票，怕一转头就看见……顾星楼。

 

他依然毫不怀疑这小子的变态程度。

 

他找到了位子坐下，疲倦的闭上了眼睛。顾星楼那方面的需求着实有些大，这几天为了麻痹他，顾洵安没少主动蹭过去装乖巧，然后……就是被日。

 

靠，他怎么活得这么辛酸。

 

他昏昏沉沉地睡了过去，恍然间似乎梦见了顾星楼那张俊美漂亮的脸。青年可怜兮兮地看着他，眸中水光乍现，仿佛一眨眼就能掉下来。

 

“……哥哥，我爱你。”

 

顾洵安猛地一惊，对上了空姐诧异的眼睛。

 

“先生，我们到了。”空姐提醒道，“可以……下飞机了。”

 

他居然睡了那么久？

 

而且还梦到了那个混蛋……

 

他真是疯了。

 

 

 

酒店是助手提前预订好的，订的是十八楼的总统套房。顾洵安去的路上一直提心吊胆，生怕顾星楼从哪个犄角旮旯里蹦出来把他抓回去。但一直到进了套房，也没有任何人或事情来阻碍他。

 

莫非是他想多了？

 

算了，大不了他明天就去找顾老爷子，把这事儿给掰扯清楚了，量顾星楼也不敢乱来。顾洵安深吸一口气，去简单的冲了个澡，便把自己重重甩在了柔软的大床上。床垫温柔地安抚着他酸痛的腰肢，顾洵安慢慢闭上了眼睛。

 

突然，他仿佛想起了什么，一骨碌翻身起来，细细寻找着什么。

 

——像这种高级的套房里一般都会有一些特殊服务。顾洵安当初在京都终日潇洒快活的时候，都是去那里找高级MB的。酒吧里的人毕竟鱼龙混杂，况且喝醉了开房也不方便。

 

东西很快就找到了。那地方很隐蔽，一般是供熟客寻找的。顾洵安打开那张薄薄的金色卡片，上面有几个电话和相应的照片，个个都娇软可人。他想了想，挑了一个长得最合胃口的，用卧室里的座机拨了一下电话。

 

客服小姐接的很快，表示很快就会把人送上来。顾洵安舒了口气，顿觉神清气爽。

 

逼1做0实在太惨无人道了！！！顾洵安恶狠狠地磨着牙。他现在要是看到顾星楼，一定把他大卸八块！

 

门突然被打开，顾洵安估摸着是那个小男孩来了。酒店工作人员一般会给他们钥匙。他慵懒地靠在床头，漫不经心地朝那边看了看。

 

……这个MB挺高的嘛。

 

“MB”慢慢抬起头，灰蓝的眼瞳里恶意满满。

 

“哥哥，外面好玩吗？”

 

顾洵安的笑容霎时僵在了脸上。

 

顾星楼歪着头，将手里的小箱子提起：“哥哥猜猜……这是什么？”

 

顾洵安一语不发，转身就要跑，慌乱中却被床绊了一下，噗通摔在床上。

 

顾星楼的笑容一点点散去，眸中的暴戾可怕又骇人：“MB？好玩吗？”

 

他伸出手一把钳住了顾洵安白皙细瘦的脚踝，缓缓把他朝自己这边拖过来。

 

“不……”顾洵安极力想要挣扎，却被顾星楼一句话说得霎时蒙了。

 

“——这是我名下的酒店。”顾星楼包容般的摸了摸他的头，“你的助手也是我安插过去的人……从十八岁开始。”

 

“我说过了，哥哥，你太天真了。”

 

顾洵安骨髓都泛出一股冷意，他傻傻地看着面前恶魔一般的青年，觉得自己简直是在做梦。

 

“我告诉过哥哥，我从很早很早以前就开始喜欢你了……比你想的所有时间都要早。”顾星楼惋惜地摇了摇头，“可是哥哥并没有接到这个提示。”

 

他不再看顾洵安的反应，反过身在他眼皮子底下把那小箱子打开，一件一件的拿出里面的物品。

 

硕大的白色口球，粗大的按摩棒，三指宽的白色跳蛋，有着巨大肛塞的狐狸尾巴……

 

顾洵安跳下床夺路而逃！

 

顾星楼交叉着手臂放在胸前，好整以暇般看着兄长如受惊的小鹿一般逃离。

 

“门是锁的，”顾星楼轻轻笑了，钥匙被抛起，又被握进手心。他看着顾洵安，仿佛是狼满意地看着逃跑无能的兔子，“过来拿钥匙？”

 

顾洵安一动不动。他觉得自己好像在做一个荒诞不经的梦，而且……注定是个噩梦。

 

顾星楼慢慢的朝他走了过来，抱住他的腰，在他胸前眷恋的蹭了蹭，便轻松的将他一把扛了起来。

 

他被粗暴的扔在了床上。酒店浴袍很好解开，顾洵安不一会儿就被扒的精光，露出白皙漂亮的身体。顾星楼惩罚般的狠狠亲吻着他，直到把那两瓣唇蹂躏得嫣红肿痛。

 

“哥哥故意和我亲近，想让我放下警惕心？”顾星楼哂笑，“哥哥虽然天真，但好歹也是只狐狸，知道先麻痹敌人。”

 

“但……”顾星楼慢条斯理地翻出润滑油，将它涂抹在手指上，骤然粗暴地将手指插进穴口，声音猛然一厉，“我是敌人？嗯？”

 

顾洵安痛的抽气，声音轻飘飘的：“没……没有……”

 

顾星楼朝小箱子伸过去的手顿了顿，勾唇道：“哥哥很会撒娇嘛……既然如此，就先不用按摩棒了，试试这个？”

 

他拿出了一枚白色的跳蛋。

 

顾洵安脸色霎时一白。

 

虽然他出去跟小男生玩的时候没少用这些情趣用品，也很享受看到他们哀哀哭求的样子——但用到别人身上是一回事，用到自己身上又是另一回事了！

 

这些东西事先都消过毒。顾星楼把他摆了个跪伏的姿势，露出两瓣浑圆的雪色。他慢慢掰开两瓣臀肉，刚刚被手指残暴地蹂躏了几通的肉穴已经有些充血红肿了。

 

“哥哥真是娇贵。”顾星楼笑了，“这么简单一抠就肿了。”

 

顾洵安甚至不敢挣扎。他很清楚，挣扎除了让他更加半死不活以外，基本上没有别的效果。

 

顾星楼往他臀缝里抹了些润滑液，手指便慢慢探了进去。媚肉饱受摧残，又被顾星楼调教的敏感，骤然遇到一个冰冰凉凉的事物，便不由自主地团团围了上来，柔和的包裹住它。

 

顾洵安吸了口气，决定识时务点先低头：“……对不起。”

 

他是真怕被顾星楼活活搞死在这里。

 

顾星楼唇边勾起一个俊美的弧度：“哥哥对不起我什么？”

 

他偏过头来看向顾洵安，眸子里幽深的黑暗让顾洵安甚至有些瑟缩。他一边忍受着顾星楼令人疯狂的手指捉弄，另一边还必须老老实实地瞎掰能让顾星楼满意的答案。

 

“我不该逃跑……”

 

话音未落，顾星楼突然用两根手指撑开了绯红的后穴，猛地将那三指宽的跳蛋塞了进去！

 

“啊！”

 

顾洵安惨叫一声，骤然被撕开的疼痛令他险些哭了出来。他身体不断颤抖，脸色也白了一片。

 

顾星楼瞧了瞧那可怜兮兮的肉穴，依然只是红肿而已。顾洵安被他调教了那么多天，不可能这一下就出血。多半还是心理作用，而且哥哥确实很怕疼。

 

想到这里，顾星楼脸色柔和了一些。他用手指将那跳蛋推进深处，低下头吻着顾洵安水汽盈盈的桃花眼。

 

“哥哥真招人。”他低声笑，“华国有狐狸精的说法吧，哥哥是不是狐狸精变的？”

 

顾洵安没有力气去回答他的调侃。但好在一阵疼痛过后，似乎也没有什么大问题了。他刚松了口气，就突然控制不住地疯狂颤抖起来！

 

“这是对哥哥不理我的惩罚。”顾星楼一本正经地将遥控调到最大档，“哥哥叫我一声吧，叫我一声，我就调到最小档。”

 

顾洵安咬牙切齿——“叫他”是什么意思，他实在是不能更熟了。当初……

 

“妈的……滚……”

 

顾星楼笑眯眯地看着他：“嗯，说脏话。等下哥哥要在床上扭腰给我看，扭到我满意了才可以停。”

 

……去你妈！

 

后穴从骤然受到刺激开始到现在，已经敏感得不行了。顾洵安死死咬住下唇，但身体远比思想要诚实——他的前端已经耸立起来了，甚至还渗出了一点白液。

 

双腿被顾星楼扣住无法收拢，他死死夹紧后穴，希望能借此让那作乱的玩意儿安分一点。

 

好想要……好想要更多……

 

不要这个东西，他想要……

 

媚肉因为收紧而变得更加嫣红诱人，顾星楼紧紧的盯着穴口，趁着顾洵安被情欲逼到失神，慢慢扒开羞涩柔软的穴口，将那个狐狸尾巴一点一点挤了进去。硕大的肛塞进去的很困难，他又挤了一些润滑液，才可算是把它完全塞了进去。

 

顾洵安又刺激又疼，还是忍不住呜咽了出来。雪白的两瓣臀肉中间，臀缝已经被撑开，一条蓬松的狐狸尾巴仿佛是从里面延伸出来一般，衬着不断哭泣的美人白皙微红的肌肤，显得诱人无比。

 

顾星楼下身已经硬的不行了，脸上却是一派好整以暇。他用一根柔软的红绳将兄长细瘦的双腕缚住，慢悠悠地把玩着遥控器，等着顾洵安的求饶。

 

他很笃定顾洵安受不了这个。尾巴阻断了他想自行排出跳蛋的美梦。况且哥哥某些方面其实很好打发，也并不是会倔强得一声不吭的人。

 

他的哥哥可怕疼怕痒了，又娇气又漂亮，从小就没吃过什么苦。若不是有自己这么个变故，他估计能一辈子在外边潇洒快活。到处招惹别人，还能一脸的无所谓。

 

薄情极了。

 

说不定自己在他眼里也不过是一个难缠的床伴？所以才能走的如此毫不犹豫……顾星楼脸色顿时一沉。

 

顾洵安被逼得不行了，极力想用被缚的手过来抢遥控器，却被顾星楼一把按住，往那臀肉上啪啪啪就是几个狠辣的巴掌。顾洵安痛的差点爬不起来，眼泪哗啦哗啦的流。

 

“疼……”

 

顾星楼青着脸：“哥哥不愿意？”

 

顾洵安不知道他又发什么神经，刚想挣扎，屁股上又挨了几下狠的，整个后臀都是一片火辣辣的，狐狸尾巴都被打的乱颤。后穴里的东西不知疲倦的窜个不停，顾洵安简直要疯了。

 

“老……老公……”

 

不得不说，顾星楼掐他弱点确实掐的挺准。顾洵安天不怕地不怕是因为没人敢动他，所以看起来才软硬不吃。但真有能动他的人了，他怕倒是会听话些。

 

……真正的原因是还是顾洵安没挨过这种罚，也没什么莫名其妙打死不从的铮铮傲骨。况且顾星楼虽然日渐可怕，但寻常不发神经的时候还是挺像以前那个乖巧可爱的顾星楼的。这件事情勉强还能让他再自欺欺人一会儿。

 

顾星楼脸色缓和了些，却依旧十分恐怖。也幸亏顾洵安被工夫看他的脸色，不然恐怕拼着被打死的风险也得爬出去。

 

“还有呢？”

 

还有……扭腰。

 

我操。

 

顾洵安闭着眼睛，断断续续道：“不……不准打我……”

 

顾星楼似笑非笑地看着他，一巴掌又扇了下去。

 

“你没有谈条件的资格……哥哥。”顾星楼凑近了些，眸中的恶意让顾洵安睁大了眼睛。他慢慢的笑了，“……MB好玩吗？”

 

“长的有我好看吗？”

 

“比我能满足你吗？”顾星楼每问一句话便是凶狠的一记掌击，直打得顾洵安实在忍不住，抽抽噎噎地哭了起来。原本白皙的臀部已经变得红肿，狐狸尾巴被打的偏向一边，可怜极了。

 

最后，顾星楼拖长了尾音，声音暧昧又具有威胁性：“……哥哥？”

 

“呜呜……别……别打了……顾星楼……”

 

“啪！”

 

顾洵安哭的上气不接下气，也顾不上丢脸了，稀里糊涂撞进顾星楼怀里，身躯还在不停颤抖。

 

“好疼……不要了……呜……”

 

罕见的投怀送抱——顾星楼心下一软，抱紧了怀里的兄长，语气也温柔了几分：“为什么要跑？”

 

他其实收了三分力道。毕竟哥哥确实很怕疼，从小就是个娇气包。他气归气，却不想真的让他受伤。不然就刚才那几十下，他能把顾洵安打得哭都哭不出来。毕竟作为顾氏财阀的主要继承人，他从小就必须开始学习散打和各种武术，用来避免遭到绑架而无法自保。

 

而且他还舍不得打别的地方——顾洵安就这屁股上有点儿肉，能挨几下打。若是别的地方，恐怕打一两下就得哭了。

 

虽然哥哥哭起来很好看，但他总归会心疼。

 

顾洵安过了一会儿才有点理智回炉，又怕再挨打，勉强胡编乱造道：“出来玩……啊……你把……那个什么东西关了……快……”

 

顾星楼：“亲我。”

 

顾洵安无力反抗他，勉强撑起半边身子亲了一下他的嘴唇，又赶紧趴了下来。后臀依然很疼，他眼泪还在眼眶里直打转。

 

顾星楼干脆利落地关掉了跳蛋开关，将一点点向外挪动的哥哥拖了回来，按在腿上，微笑道：“出来玩……很敷衍的胡扯。但我现在先不跟哥哥计较这个。”

 

“MB服务，哥哥可以解释一下了。”

 

“……”这他妈不叫送命题？不叫送命题？！

 

顾洵安认栽：“你要实在生气，操我也不是不行……别打我就行。”

 

反正顾星楼器大活好长的还好看，就当图个新鲜当当0好了。

 

顾洵安自以为十分想的开，红肿的臀肉上却又突然遭到了狠狠的一记巴掌——

 

“啪！”

 

顾星楼最是恨极了他这一副什么都无所谓的样子，好像自己只是他的一个炮友。每一次顾洵安这么讲话，他都想赶紧操死他得了，以免徒增烦恼。

 

顾洵安只听见他的声音阴恻恻的：“这可是你自找的。”

 

肛塞突然被抽出，带出一圈嫣红的媚肉。还没等顾洵安反应过来，一根粗大炙热的东西便直直闯了进来！

 

“呜——”

 

如果说刚才的肛塞只是开胃菜，那这绝对是主菜了——巨大的撕裂般的痛楚混合着奇妙的快感，裹挟着顾洵安的神智。洁白修长的脖颈高高扬起，却被暴戾的恶魔一口咬住。

 

“……疼！别咬……”

 

“哥哥要记住这种疼。”顾星楼从容地把他的脸扳向自己这边，“这是只有我才能加诸在你身上的……”

 

他一只手钳住顾洵安触感极好的腰，防止他挣扎逃跑。另一只手粗暴地钻入了顾洵安的口腔，灵活地玩弄着软腻的舌。透明的涎水顺着脸颊滑落，淫靡得惊人。

 

下一瞬，顾星楼猛地在他身体里大力冲撞起来！

 

这绝对是一场惩罚般的交媾。顾星楼没有给他一点温存与抚慰，只是粗暴的用性器在他体内横冲直撞。顾洵安痛的连叫喊都发不出，只觉得后臀里里外外都疼得很。顾星楼的腰腿就跟铁打的一般，肌肉又硬。红肿的臀肉被可怕的冲撞力道不断拍击，娇嫩的媚肉又被凶狠地摩擦冲撞，痛的他冷汗涔涔，眼泪更是掉个不停。

 

顾星楼射出第一次以后，动作才稍微轻了一些。顾洵安下半身已经完全麻了，只是一动又一抽一抽的疼。跳蛋被顾星楼的动作推得更深，好在已经关掉了。他被顾星楼操的门户大开，后穴红肿，臀肉也是一片红艳艳的，全身上下都是肆虐的吻痕，凄惨的不行。顾星楼抚去他的泪痕：“哥哥……”

 

顾洵安感觉到身体里本来有些软了下去的东西又慢慢勃发起来，恐惧得想爬走，但苦于双腿连合拢的力气都没有，只能瑟缩地看着他。

 

“别怕我。”顾星楼温柔地亲了亲他的鬓角，“哥哥这次让我太生气了……别怕我，好不好？”

 

顾洵安傻傻的看着他，半晌才断断续续说了一句：“……你妈的……我操死你……疼……呜……”

 

他这副样子实在太狼狈，说出来的话也毫无威胁性。顾星楼忍着笑：“现在谁在操谁？”

 

顾洵安不说话了。

 

顾星楼慢慢地在他身体里抽动着，低声道：“哥哥让我很难过。”

 

“我本以为哥哥真的爱我了……”

 

“但你只是骗我，你想要走……我挡了你的路，对吗？”他静静地看着顾洵安，眼底仿佛有几分哀伤，“你走的那么果决，对我就这么毫无留恋吗？”

 

“……是你强迫我……”

 

“对，是我强迫你。”他点点头，眼里的黑暗几乎要将顾洵安淹没，“所以你别想跑……哥哥怕疼是吗？以后敢跑，敢叫什么乱七八糟的人进房间的话……哥哥务必要记住这种疼痛。”

 

“……想要什么可以说，想离开我，绝不可以。”

 

顾洵安怔了一下，似乎想到了什么，垂下头一语不发，但态度却仿佛乖顺了少许。

 

漂亮的青年定定的看着身下的兄长，突然含笑道：“哥哥再叫我一次，做完这次就准哥哥睡觉。”

 

顾洵安闭上眼睛。

 

罢了，这种妥协也不是第一次了。

 

况且这小子虽然做起来太凶狠，和惹毛了会打人以外……似乎也没什么缺点。长的好看做饭好吃能打架能撒娇的，反正俩男人也不用生孩子。

 

其实，在遇见长大的顾星楼以前，已经很久没人管过他了。他本性凉薄，对朋友还好，对情人几乎可以说是很渣的。看起来是个完美情人，其实对谁都不上心。顾星楼……也算有点感情基础了。

 

似乎也可以试试？

 

而且即使自己不愿意，这小子也不会轻易放了自己。

 

“……老公。”

 

当他哄孩子过家家吧，顾洵安自欺欺人地想。

 

顾星楼却是眉开眼笑，倾身吻上他的唇。

 

“……哥哥。”

 

【《约束》后续《逃逸》，完】

 

 

小剧场

 

顾星楼：“下次还要扭腰！我还没忘呢！！！”

 

顾洵安：“……”

 


End file.
